


Handsome Stranger

by smoke_the_writer



Series: Newsies Songfics [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Absolutely Smitten, Almer?, Based on another dodie song:, Elbert?, Gay, I finally have motivation!, It's really pretty, M/M, WHat is this ship called?, another songfic, the world may never know, yaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoke_the_writer/pseuds/smoke_the_writer
Summary: yet another songficI may have a slight dodie addiction...





	Handsome Stranger

(She knows this feeling all too well  
She feels her heart begin to swell  
Handsome stranger, you have made her insides turn to jelly  
She wants to dance around the room  
Kiss you until your lips turn blue  
But handsome stranger you have made her wonder...  
Is she pretty?)  
Elmer met Albert through their mutual friend Race. They didn’t really talk all that much, but one night, they had to do something together that both boys had often done separately. Walk a very drunk Race back to his dorm.  
“Well, you see Albie, Bigfoot isn’t real. The whole thing is a front put up by the Illuminati. I mean, how else does Trump become president? And that’s why I’ve been banned from 37 cities in Utah, Elmer,” Race tended to ramble nonsensically when he was drunk, his lithe frame drooping like a wet leaf.   
Elmer and Albert turned to each other and laughed, only stopping after Race put on a very hurt expression.  
“Hey! I just told you some very sensitive information. Don’t giggle!”  
“A, Bigfoot is totally real, B, We weren’t giggling!” Albert protested, “and C, how was that information sensitive, anyway?”  
“I’m a very sensitive person, Albie.”  
Once again Albert and Elmer turned to each other, this time forced to suppress their laughter.   
“Hey, Race. Tell Albert about that boy in that one class,” Elmer struggled to keep his voice steady.  
“Oh, Spot? He’s so pretty. I just wanna touch his hair, and kiss him, and…” Race went on and on, giving Elmer and Albert an opportunity to talk to each other.   
“God, he’s awful when he’s drunk,” Albert whispered  
“You can say that again,” Elmer laughed softly, taking in how pretty the other boy looked in the moonlight.   
They kept talking, feeding Race ideas to keep him distracted, but eventually they made it to Race’s dorm, going their separate ways when the tall boy had fallen asleep.  
(But it's too late  
She believes in fate  
She's absolutely smitten  
And she'll never let you go)  
It only hit Elmer that he liked Albert when he had made it all the way back to his own dorm. He stared at himself in the mirror wondering if he liked him too. Just the thought made his heart dance around in his chest. Or that could be the alcohol. Either way, he was sure that he never wanted the feeling to end.  
He didn’t see Albert for a while, but he hardly ever left Elmer’s mind. He would randomly think of him when he was trying to fall asleep, when he was doing homework, and while he was in class. The Feeling from that night always came back.  
The Feeling was describable now. It was the sort of feeling you got on a rollercoaster, the adrenaline rush that made you feel invincible. But it was also feather soft, a bed that held him safe. It was scattered yellow stars on an cerulean backdrop. It made him smile too hard. It made him shake. It was like a drug that he couldn’t live without.  
He wanted desperately to share the feeling with Albert, to hold him close and let the Feeling envelop them.   
(That girl just there yes she's the one  
With cupid's arrow in her bum  
Handsome stranger you have made her happy  
The first in a long time!  
Did you just whisper in her ear?  
Words she only dreamed to hear?  
Pretty lady, look at how he's smiling  
I think he likes you!)  
Albert realized that he was far gone for Elmer as soon as he got home. The short boy made him feel… well, a feeling that he didn’t want to stop feeling. Or it could just be the alcohol. Albert didn’t know or care.   
Everytime that he thought about Elmer, which was more times than he would admit, he got the Feeling again. He could sort of place it now. It was like that rush you got after doing something illegal. It was like staying in bed all day. It was like sluggish fireflies swimming through the indigo air. It made him close his eyes and shudder. It made a giggle bubble in his throat.   
It sort of scared him, these feelings for a boy that he barely knew. But feelings were feelings. He couldn’t help but wonder, however, If Elmer shared the Feeling. He wanted him to. He wanted to pull the small boy into his lap and protect him from all harm, letting the Feeling surround them.

(But it's too late  
You believe in fate  
You're absolutely smitten  
You'll never let her go)  
They met again. At another party. They both had to take another very drunk Racetrack home. But this time, there was something in the air. Tension, and something else that both boys felt, but never like this. The Feeling.   
While Race rambled on and on about something that nobody understood except him understood, the two boys struggled to look at each other, each one looking away the second the other caught his eye.   
After they got Race home safely, the two boys stood outside his door awkwardly. Elmer opened his mouth to say something, anything, but upon finding no words, he closed it again. Albert leaned closer, as if to kiss him, but only whispered in his ear.

“I think I like you,” His voice shook.  
The feeling made him shudder, surging through his brain and making him stupid. Elmer grabbed his face and kissed him, hard.   
(But it's too late  
I believe in fate!  
I'm absolutely smitten, I'll never let you go)  
From then on, when they brought Race home, they always ended the night the same way.


End file.
